A major goal of this research is to synthesize model systems of ionizing radiation damaged DNA and study the effect on transcription in vitro and in vivo. Our recent work has been specifically focused on the design and synthesis of photocleavable DNA building blocks for the production of "caged" DNA single and double strand breaks. Routine high resolution mass spectrometry is required to characterize intermediates in the synthesis of these building blocks